


Daddy's Girl

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [13]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit's daughter is sick, he knows just what to do.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

“Why are there so many different types of painkillers?” Benoit asked, annoyed. He was in the middle of the health and beauty section of the local grocery store, talking on the phone to his wife.

“Most of those are meant for adults,” Marta said patiently. “You’re looking for Infant Tylenol.”

“Right,” he muttered. Their two-year-old daughter was ill and it broke Benoit’s heart to see her so unhappy and uncomfortable.

“She’s going to be fine, you know.” Marta’s voice was a comfort. “Children get sick a lot, it builds up their immune systems.”

“Still, I hate seein’ her like this,” he muttered.

“I know you do,” she said warmly. “Come home soon, she’s asking for you.”

That was a definite tug at his heartstrings. “Will do, darlin’.”

* * *

He came home with two shopping bags. Marta watched, amused and holding the whimpering toddler on her hip, as Benoit emptied the bags onto the kitchen counter. Joanie Watson and Shirley Holmes, their springer spaniel sisters, were excitedly running around his legs, barking their heads off.

“Out!” he insisted, pointing to the doorway.

The two dogs stopped barking and ran out of the room. Benoit knew they’d get into something wherever it was they were going, but he’d clean it up later. _Right now, I have an ailin’ toddler to see to._

Anna reached out to him and he gently took her from Marta, who took over seeing to the medicine. He carried her into the library and sat down on the couch with her, holding her as Marta gave her a dose. It didn’t take long for Anna to doze off with her head on his shoulder.

Marta smiled a bit, amused. “Was it necessary to buy out the store?”

Benoit chuckled. “I didn’t want to forget anythin’.”

“An oral thermometer, an ear thermometer, three boxes of Infants’ Tylenol, and ice/heat packs?”

“Like I said.” He gently stroked her hair. “I want her to be comfortable.”

“She’s with her father,” Marta said, smiling fondly. “Believe me, she’s comfortable.”

“She’s a daddy’s girl,” he said proudly.

“Mmm. I’m sure the next one will adore you just as much.”

“Next one?” he asked, surprised.

Marta just grinned.

Benoit chuckled as he used his free arm to pull her in for a kiss.


End file.
